Computing devices often execute applications that allow a user to interact with a list of items. For example, an application for music playback can cause a computing device to display thumbnail images of album covers corresponding to the music available for playback. The computing device can display these album cover images in a three-dimensional perspective view, creating the impression that the album cover images reside on a carousel that rotates relative to a central point and thus sequentially present the album cover images to the user. In some cases, the user can provide an input (such as a touchscreen gesture or mouse click) that causes the computing device to output a visual effect of starting or stopping the rotation of the graphical carousel.